


难开口

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 傻白甜一发。为什么要吵架呢，反正结果总会是那样。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	难开口

说实在的，他们之间这样的争吵比从地狱大门跌滚摸爬出来的恶魔还要多。  
Sam气鼓鼓地坐回副驾，右手扳住门把恨不得哐当一下甩得车躯一震，犹豫了一小下还是没骨气地轻轻带上了。他发誓真的只是为Impala着想而不是下意识要顾忌爱黑美人胜于一切的某人。  
不是说Sam嫉妒一台车——开什么玩笑谁会去跟个不温柔体贴不知寒问暖开口就轰隆摇滚取暖就哐吱个没完的运输黑箱斤斤计较——但他哥也非常十分过于看重这个交通工具了，试问车上唯二的驾驶员都快饿死了，还担心“都五个小时了还找不到宝贝的养料怎么办”真的有意义吗？！

另一边车门开了，座椅承重压陷下去。Sam低头，拇指在手心划弄。  
对方却没说一句话，动作利落关门点火启动踩离合，似乎从头到尾只有他和Impala一人一车一修行。  
Sam的怒火值噌地一下飚到Max，他深吸一口气，转身准备对意图捏碎方向盘的Dean发表万年如一日求关注演说。

通常一个人要做这种吸引人注意力的事之前，总要先把注意力放在对方身上。事先声明，正直如Sam真的只是单纯地想要对着被演说对象惯性一扫。  
等等。  
Sam在电光火石之间似乎瞄见了什么。

他愣了一下，脑子从德克萨斯绕过一整片墨西哥湾最后才终于回到佛罗里达一个小镇里某台正在飞驰的黑美人上。  
慢着，思绪重新逃逸出去之前是不是应该先确认一下。

于是正人君子Sam本着严谨认真的钻研态度往左边望去。  
很好，这回确认百分之五百是没看错了。鉴定完毕。

Sam盯着Dean心无旁骛的侧脸，捏紧了手心。  
按照解决问题九步法来说——上帝知道怎么会有九步那么多——接下来该做的是思考对策。  
他迅速收回眼神，冥思苦想起来。

该死的。  
好像天启时他都没这么进退两难过。

以前这种情况他都是怎么做的。  
高材生Sam Winchester，你倒是快想想啊。

哦对了。  
“嘿兄弟，我要告诉你一件事哟~但不是那种事哦别想多了~”顺便再附赠个Sammy式眨巴眼。  
恩这个方案看上去就挺不错，顺便说一句他们刚大吵完元神尽散的一架后用这个方式去低头道歉顺势求欢简直不能更棒。啊倒不是说Sam真的用过这么娘娘腔的说法。虽然无论他说什么在Dean听来大概都是这个效果。  
够了下一个。

Sam第N次朝左边望去，又收回。  
哥哥怎么连个眼梢子都不分给他，现在这个社会连眼角膜都能分你分个眼角瞧瞧弟弟又怎么样了！看看看，一天到晚盯着前面看，这么宽的路又没车有什么好看的。  
也许他应该先把车弄停了，然后怒挺他男子汉的伟岸胸膛，摁着他哥说“我还在生气也不是来求和的，但现在有件非常重要的事情你必须听我说。”  
恩，是比第一个可行。  
事实上哪种方案都比第一个可行。  
虽然他哥应该下一秒就会紧张兮兮瞪大那双比花栗鼠还大上一圈的眼睛大气都不喘地听他说话，但是他面对那样的哥哥还能说得出口嘛。以及，说完了以后他们又该大吵一架了吧。啊想起这个就心累。  
为何与哥哥总不能岁月静好现世安稳和谐共生呢。

如果走歪门左道的话Sam还是有不少途径的，当然刚从案发现场归来还西装革履的衣冠禽兽再怎么样也该一本正经，直接把Dean按在车里就地一次满足三个愿望虽然是个好方法，不对简直是上上上等的好方法，当下是不能干了。  
那么猜拳吧。谁赢了就听谁说句话。  
Sam一向热衷于猜拳定输赢。尤其是在大事上，比如一局分上下。都三十好几的人了怎么就是想不清楚，Dean要想猜拳上赢他，除非泰坦尼克号绕过冰山了。

就这么定吧。  
Sam第N+1次望向Dean，张嘴。

Impala吱地一下停了。  
过于突然的刹车差点让Sam右脸整个贴玻璃上。  
还没等反应过来，Dean满眼怒意瞪着他，“别告诉我你正在这种时候盘算着怎么上我。”

猜拳的话卡在喉头，Sam被Dean的主动精神完全镇住了。  
当然良善之辈如Sam是不会承认某个部位对这句话暗地赞同的。  
他清清嗓子，镇定开口，“Dean你在说什么。”

“别想骗过我！”Dean气的腮帮子都鼓起来了，“我们才上路半个小时，你就盯我的档盯了九次！Gay吧招待都没这么明显！”  
Sam抹去头上冷汗，“哪个Gay吧？进门左转第三张沙发提供润滑油的那个？还是厕所墙壁太滑的那个？”  
“闭嘴！”好像更生气的Dean脸上泛着可疑的红，看起来可口极了，“认真的吗？我们才刚为恶魔去向问题吵完架现在还在冷战！需要我再提醒一次吗？！”

Sam舔舔嘴唇，按这个路子下去他们又得来一架了。  
这很烦。  
而且天地良心，他才不是因为这种事才盯档的好吗。

但言语总是解决不了问题。  
他们兄弟俩天生就缺乏语言沟通这一项。  
于是Sam二话不说，扒了西装变流氓，一把将Dean摁倒在座位上，一只手毫无阻碍地按在他内裤上。  
没错，直接按在了内裤上。  
他老早就想说了，门户大开这么久，Dean都不觉得冷吗。

不过没关系，他很快就会热起来。非常热。  
求和，求欢，求拉链，一次满足三个愿望。  
感谢上帝。

END


End file.
